


An Open Book

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Every year Minerva contemplates retiring, but the year all the Weasleys show up at Hogwarts may be the one that makes her finally do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **Content/Warning(s):** Whinging, humour, tired teachers being tired. 
> 
> **Challenge:** Written for the 2017 HP_Goldenage Salt and Pepper Fest.   
>  Prompt: Professor McGonagall is still teaching when the next gen children start coming to Hogwarts. She ponders about how different this generation is from their parents.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading, and to Capitu for the fabulous prompt!  <3

~

An Open Book

~

The Hogwarts Book was sitting open on its stand when Minerva entered her office. “Merlin, is it that time already?” she murmured. Putting down the newspaper she had been reading, she approached it. 

The Book glowed as new names began to be magically inscribed onto its pages. It had been a few months since she’d last checked it to see who they should expect to attend school over the upcoming year. Smiling, she scanned the list, shaking her head when she saw Scorpius Malfoy, Penelope Parkinson, yet another Potter, this one named Albus S, and—

Minerva blinked and quickly counted again, then did a rapid calculation in her head. “ _Nine_ Weasleys at Hogwarts? All at the same time? Dear Godric!” 

Shaking her head, she turned away. Were any of the new ones twins? That trait did seem to run in the family. 

Exhaling, Minerva called a house-elf for tea, and once it had been delivered, she opened her bottom drawer, pulled out the emergency whisky, and poured a healthy dollop into her cup. 

“Drinking already? Whatever shall you do once the term actually begins?”

Wincing, Minerva turned to glare at Severus. “I didn’t realise you were there. What are you doing, spying on me?” 

Severus, his face in the Floo, smirked. “I was waiting for you to return. The governors wish to set up a meeting.” 

“The governors?” Minerva made a rude noise. “We have bigger issues.” 

“Do we?” Severus’ gaze went to the Book and his eyes narrowed. “Salazar. Fine, I’m coming through.” 

A moment later the fireplace flared green and he stepped in. Striding over to the Book, he pulled out his glasses and leaned over to read. Minerva almost laughed when he went rigid and quietly began to swear. 

Wordlessly, she poured another cup of tea, added some whisky and levitated it over to him. Turning in time to intercept it, Severus plucked it out of the air and downed it in one gulp. 

“I counted nine,” she said once the alcohol had relaxed her muscles. 

“Circe’s tits,” Severus swore, throwing himself into the chair across from hers and holding his cup out for more. “Surely there’s something we can do.”

Minerva sighed, Leaning forward, she refilled his cup, this time with straight whisky. “I’m open to suggestions.” 

“We could ask Ilvermorny to take them. Maybe an exchange program? A seven-year exchange program.” 

Minerva laughed. 

“I’m serious.” Severus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Alas, I doubt the governors would allow me to use them for potions ingredients.” 

“Probably not,” Minerva agreed. 

“I’m getting too old for this nonsense.” 

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “ _You’re_ too old? You’re under sixty!” 

“It’s still too old to deal with more Weasleys.” Severus hummed, sipping his drink. “Perhaps it’s finally time to retire. I could open a potion shop in Diagon.” 

“That doesn’t sound like much of a retirement.” Minerva smirked. “I suspect you’d come running back after a few months of being in retail.” 

Severus huffed. “You’re probably right. Although retiring is all the rage these days. Did you see? Even Arthur Weasley is retiring from the Ministry.” 

“Yes, I saw it in the paper this morning. It seems he wants to leave the work of reforming the Wizarding world to the youngsters.” 

“Smart.” Severus smirked. “Perhaps I’ll retire and leave the work of educating them to the youngsters as well.” 

“Absolutely not,” Minerva said, fixing him with a flat stare. “You can’t leave me here to face the Weasley hordes alone.”

“I’m no longer headmaster,” Severus pointed out. “You have that dubious honour. So yes, I most certainly _could_.” 

“I’m only Headmistress because you refused the position and claimed you hadn’t yet earned it.” Minerva eyed him over top her glasses. “If I recommend you for the position and demote myself, I’m sure they would trust that recommendation.” 

Severus looked away. “I still haven’t earned it. If you don’t want it, perhaps Horace—” 

Minerva snorted. “He keeps making noises about retiring, too! I had to offer him a pay rise to get him to stay as it is. And he’s told me he has no interest in being Headmaster.” 

“Rise?” Severus looked affronted. “You didn’t offer me a pay rise.”

Minerva rolled her eyes. “Not the point! Now, can we get back to the issue at hand, which is, how are we going to manage a school full of Weasleys?” 

“Stock up on whisky?” Severus suggested. He sighed as she glared at him. “Fine, fine. They’ll all probably end up in Gryffindor, so we should start by warning Professor Longbottom.” Slowly, Severus smirked. “Actually, won’t this primarily be his problem as Acting Head of House?” 

“And I suppose Fred and George Weasley weren’t problems for everyone?” Minerva asked pointedly. 

Severus blanched. “Are any of the new ones twins?”

“Possibly, who can keep track?” 

Severus pursed his lips. “You could conscript some of the older Weasleys to manage the younger,” he suggested. “Appoint some as prefects.” 

“I’ve already selected the prefects for the year.” 

“Fine, then call them something else. Junior prefects, I don’t care what they’re called.” Severus waved a hand. “Just someone with a vested interest in keeping their behaviour this side of civil.” 

Minerva smiled. “You know, that could work. Especially since we’ll be getting a Malfoy and a new Potter this year as well. Have you met Draco’s son?” 

“Indeed. He’s well behaved. A quiet lad.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose you’ve met the Potter?” He rolled his eyes. “Imagine naming him Albus. What a suck-up.” 

“Albus is a lovely name.” Minerva smiled. “And no, I haven’t met him. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“Except for being a Potter. Must I remind you his older brother set fire to greenhouse three last year?” Severus shook his head. “This is what comes from naming a boy after two people who called themselves Marauders. Disaster.” 

Minerva sighed. “I had mercifully blocked that from my mind. You know, I believe I understand now why Albus removed his memories and kept them in phials! It was to protect himself.”

Severus snorted. “A lot about Albus’ behaviour now makes sense,” he said. “I’m convinced he was driven quite mad by the end, probably as a result of direct exposure to the students, poor sod.” 

Minerva sat up straight as something occurred to her. “I’ve got it! We need a new Charms professor.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “This is true. Although I fail to see how this will impact our impending Weasley doom.” 

“How many applicants have we had?” Minerva asked. 

“Very few.” Severus sighed. “Last I checked, the most qualified candidate is also being scouted by three other schools and Gringotts.” He huffed. “I’ll give you one guess as to who pays more.” 

“Then I think I know the perfect candidate for the position.” Minerva stood up and began to pace. “She’s non-traditional, but she’s certainly qualified. And she may solve both our problems.” 

“Indeed. And who is this paragon?” Severus asked. When Minerva told him, he smiled. “You know, you could be right.”

* * *

“Hello and welcome to Hogwarts.” Minerva looked out over all the impossibly young faces and sighed. “In a moment, we’ll begin the Sorting Ceremony, but first, let me introduce this year’s faculty.

“I am Headmistress McGonagall. Our Deputy Headmaster and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Severus Snape.”

There was a small smattering of applause from the Slytherins and maybe ten other students in other Houses. From the corner of her eye, Minerva saw Severus incline his head.

“Our librarian is Madam Pince. Our Transfiguration professor is Professor Zabini, for Herbology we have Professor Longbottom, our Potions professor is Professor Slughorn, and for Astronomy we have Professor Sinistra.”

The announcement of those names was followed by more sustained applause. 

Minerva waited for it to die down. She could see several red-haired children fidgeting in the front and she suppressed a smile. “And finally,” she said, “please join me in welcoming our newest professors, Madam Molly Prewett-Weasley who will be teaching Charms as well as serving as Head of House for Gryffindor, and her husband, Professor Arthur Weasley, who will be our new Muggle Studies teacher and Groundskeeper.” 

At that announcement, several students in Gryffindor jumped up and began cheering wildly. Students in other Houses applauded as well, but it was nothing like the celebration in Gryffindor. The first-year Weasleys all froze, eyes wide, however, and several exchanged apprehensive looks.

It seemed Molly’s reputation was well known within the family. Relaxing, Minerva cleared her throat. “Now, let us begin the Sorting Ceremony.” 

With her years of experience of seeing students be Sorted, Minerva knew not to display any surprise although, when the Hat Sorted Albus Severus Potter _and_ Scorpius Malfoy into Ravenclaw, and she saw them smile tentatively at each other as they settled at the Ravenclaw table, she did exhale in relief. Perhaps that family feud would finally come to an end. 

After the Sorting, Minerva returned to the Head Table. 

“Albus _Severus_ Potter? That’s what the S stands for?” groused Severus as she sat down beside him. “Merlin on a stick.” 

Minerva hid her smile. “Harry and Ginny probably meant it as a compliment, and it’s a lovely one at that. And I imagine you’re his hero, Severus. Harry’s sure to have told him stories.” 

A look of utter horror crossed Severus’ face. “Merlin forbid.” 

Unable to help herself, Minerva laughed while Severus glared at her. After a moment, she patted his arm. “I’m sure you’ll manage. Plus, it’s no shame to be the idol of a new generation.” 

“We’ll see,” Severus snorted, although he did look slightly mollified. “Did you see their faces?” he asked after a minute. “The new Weasleys looked properly cowed.” 

“I did.” Minerva permitted herself a small smile. “Who knows? This may be the most peaceful year at Hogwarts yet.” 

Severus opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by a loud crash. They both looked up to see a Weasley, his hair singed, while around him, his relatives were all grinning and clapping. An empty Weasley Whizz-bangs box was at his feet. 

Minerva glanced at Molly, who was already on her feet and heading over to the miscreants. Her face was set, although her eyes were twinkling with amusement, and Minerva slowly released her instinctive grip on the table. 

“Hm,” Severus hummed, sipping his wine and watching Molly lecture the children even as she adroitly charmed the mess away. He smirked. “Perhaps this will work out.” He hummed. “And should I need someone to cover my Defence classes, we could do worse than either her or Arthur.” 

Minerva helped herself to more wine, watching the scene with satisfaction. She smiled. “You could be right, and you know, I believe it will.” 

~


End file.
